


Love Will Be Our Last Emotion

by itwilleatyourbabies



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Also on Quotev, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, basically a musician meets another musician type thin, idk - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knew that Ashley Purdy was the womanizer of the (glam) metalcore band Black Veil Brides. There was no denying it, he just really liked the ladies. No so shockingly he was the last on everyone expected to settle down with anyone. He like to party and drink, laugh and sex-it-up. He was the kind of person that someone like Liliana Luna would call “Crazy” but all of that changed until he meet her.<br/>Liliana Luna was the lead singer of the metalcore band Fidelity Meets Freedom. She was a well known feminist icon who fought for human rights of all kinds. Her slogan was “dancing away from you misogynist bullshit” She didn’t drink, didn’t party, and didn’t eat meat. She was what somebody like Ashley Purdy would call “reserved.” But that all changed when she meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot on firsts in this story. First "band" fanfic, first oc fanfic and so read and review!!! (I'm also aware of my comma addiction)

~X~  
Everybody knew that Ashley Purdy was the womanizer of the (glam) metalcore band Black Veil Brides. There was no denying it, he just really liked the ladies. No so shockingly he was the last on everyone expected to settle down with anyone. He like to party and drink, laugh and sex-it-up. He was the kind of person that someone like Liliana Luna would call “Crazy” but all of that changed until he meet her.  
Liliana Luna was the lead singer of the metalcore band Fidelity Meets Freedom. She was a well known feminist icon who fought for human rights of all kinds. Her slogan was “dancing away from you misogynist bullshit” She didn’t drink, didn’t party, and didn’t eat meat. She was what somebody like Ashley Purdy would call “reserved.” But that all changed when she meet him.

~X~

“Who’s that?” Jake questioned as he (and the rest of the band) walked into the room that would be housing the release party for “Issues” new album. He was subtly hinting at one of the most beautiful girls any of them had ever laid their eyes on.  
Her hair was a shade of merlot red, that swirled and curled to about the end of her ribcage. Her round eyes shined a bright shade of emerald. She was pale and the oxblood lipstick she wore stood out on her stark skin. Her small- but curvy- body was accompanied by dress: thin black straps that held a red, black, and white skull pattern. A black “corset” made of lace spiced up the middle. The dress beneath the smooth skirt was a pair of fishnet leggings that added very nicely with the girl’s dirty white Converse.  
“Hello, and welcome to the release party for Issues- self titled!” As the first announcer began to speak the guys found a couple of seats right across from this girl. All the boys were slowly able to draw attention to the stage except for one: Ashley Purdy was still staring at the girl with a look of interest on his face.  
~after the dinner~  
“Who’s she?” Ashley finally said after minutes of being prodded by the guys about  
“what was wrong.” They all turned their attention to where Ashley was looking- directly at the girl.  
“I don’t know,” Andy finally admitted after a minute or two of silence, “She’s very pretty though.”  
They felt their manager John come up behind them. His eyes darted up to the girl that they’d spent so much time staring at.  
“Oh,” He started, causing all the guys to look up at him, “That’s Liliana Luna. She’s the lead of a new band called ‘fidelity meets freedom’ I hear she has quite the attitude.” He smirked at them, “Why? Ashley want to go for her?” They all laughed as Ashley sighed and hung his head.  
“Dude,” CC started, shaking Ashley’s shoulder, as he began to stare at her again, “ Go buy her a drink or something…” He pointed at the girl, who was making her way over to the bar. “Yeah yeah.” The guys encouraged him.  
He walked up nervously, nervous? He found himself wondering as he sauntered up to her, he was never nervous… but this girl man.  
“Hi.” He stated trying not to let his emotions show.  
“Hello,” She smiled, revealing a mouth of straight white teeth, and a beautiful British accent, “I’m Lily. Your name’s Ashley… Right?”  
“Yep, that’s me.” He smiled, “I wanted to know if I could buy you a drink.” She was quiet for a couple of minutes and that worried him, but soon she spoke, “I don’t drink, sorry. But I wouldn’t mind a virgin margarita.” He ordered her a strawberry margarita and ordered one for himself, as the bartender made their drinks they started talking.  
“So,” Ashley started, “My manager told me that you were the lead of a new band. Where are the other members?”  
“Oh,” She laughed, “They’re at home. We live in England and so really it’s hard for all of us to get out to one place. They sent me her alone this time.”  
“Really? Where are you going to stay?” Ashley asked, concerned.  
“I’m staying at the Courtyard down on 68th. I’m still here for another two days.” This time it was Ashley’s turn to laugh.  
“That’s where we’re staying! If you wanted maybe we could all hang out tomorrow.”  
Lily Smiled: “Sure! I’d love that!” By then their drinks were ready.  
“Would you like to join my band and myself?” Ashley asked, “I wouldn’t want such a pretty girl to be sitting by herself.”  
“I’d love to.” She smiled as they made their way towards the table.  
~flashback to the boys at the table~  
They laughed quietly to themselves as they watched Ashley saunter up to the girl at the bar.  
“Do you really think that he has a chance?” Jake asked John.  
“I think he might. But I do hear from other managers that she has a fiery temper.”  
“Oh god.” Jinxx muttered. Hopefully she didn’t get to feisty.  
They sat in silence in for a couple of minutes until Andy broke it, “He’s been talking to her over there for a while now.” The entire table turned to see the two of them engaged in such deep conversation that they didn’t notice the bartender set down their drinks right in front of them. The girl laughed and Ashley put his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t flinch away.  
“I wonder if Ash is gonna score.” CC wondered.  
“Maybe,” Andy replied with a laugh in his voice.  
John spook up now: “He probably has some kind of chance. She’s here alone and she’s staying the same hotel as us. You never know.”  
“She’s here ALONE?” Andy practically yelled.  
“Yep,” Answered Jon, “She’s the lead singer of a band from England. They didn’t have the money to get the entire band her for only three days.”  
“Well Ashley must’ve gotten somewhere.” Jinxx laughed as he pointed over to the corner to see the two walking towards him. So engaged in conversation that they didn’t notice the stares or the flashes of cameras from outside as they walked back to the table.  
Ashley lead the mystery girl to an empty seat at their table and pulled out the chair for her. “Madame.” He motioned with his had. A small laugh escaped from her lips as Ashley pushed her chair in.  
“Well,” Andy scoffed, “are you not going to introduce us?”  
“Oh yeah!” Ashley looked shocked, “This is Andy, Jinxx, Jake, and CC. Guys this is Liliana.”  
She smiled and waved. 

The night went great! The guys fell in love with Liliana and her band as they laughed and sang until the end of the event. As they walked out to their car Jinxx asked: “Liliana, how are you getting back to the hotel?”  
“I’ll walk.” she replied.  
“Nonsense!” Said Andy  
“It’s only half a mile.” Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, at 2 am.” Jake added, “Get in.” He opened the car door.  
“Fine.” she sighed.  
The conversation from their escalated as they tried to get to know her better.  
“Favorite Color?”  
“Black, but since black’s not really a color… purple.”  
“What inspired you to create a Metalcore band?”  
“Well, I was thirteen and was tired of expectations and what was considered ‘normal life’” she smiled, but something seemed off. Something in her eyes.  
“Welp. We’re here!” Jon chortled happily from the front seat. They walked in the front door together. The lobby was practically empty.  
“So,” Andy trailed off awkwardly, “Do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?” He nodded towards Liliana. Her face lit up.  
“I’d love to!” She smiled. She waved and began to walk off towards the elevator.  
“Hey,” Ashley yelled back to her, “I’m walking you up to your room.” he yelled as he jogged back towards her.  
“You don’t have to.” She laughed.  
“That’s okay,” He smiled, “I want to.”  
As he walked away with Liliana, Andy, CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Jon all shared a look.  
“He totally likes her.” Andy said. CC, Jinxx and Jake nodded.  
“Oh really? What tells you that?” Jon asked sarcastically. Although there was still a hint of questioning in his voice.  
“It’s obvious,” Andy continued, “He’s really polite to her, hasn’t asked to sleep with her, and I haven’t seen him check her out once!”  
“He hasn’t checked her out?” Jinxx gasped, “Are you sure he’s into her ‘like that’” They shared a laugh. Ashley wasn’t the type of guy to have “girls that were friends.” Ashley came back with a smile on his face. And it wasn’t the last time that Liliana Luna had made Ashley smile.

Lili's party outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/love_will_be_our_last/set?id=141601389


	2. She smells good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay strong.  
> XOXO  
> -C

Chapter Two: she smells good  
Ashley POV-  
I woke up about eight thirty the next morning. The guys and I were meeting Liliana down in the lobby for breakfast about nine thirty. I realized I was the first one up. After waking up the rest of the guys I ran to the shower (first come, first serve, right?) I came out of the shower, a little less than twenty minutes later. I started on my hair drying and brushing, drying and brushing. Over and over again. Finally, I was happy with my hair. And boy was it getting long! It brushed past the tips of my shoulders. I would have to get it cut soon.  
I mindlessly got dressed- black jeans, boots, and a black tee shirt that was so faded I couldn’t have told you what it had originally said- and mindlessly surfed social media until the rest of the guys were ready.  
Andy POV-  
I was actually quite shocked how quickly Ashley got ready. But then again, he seemed pretty into this girl, so who knows. When all of the guys were ready we got in the elevator and headed down to meet Liliana. As we took our first step into the lobby I felt Ashley’s breath hitch beside me. I looked up to see what he was looking at and found his eyes focused on Liliana. Who was already waiting for us at a table, book open in front of her. Apple in one hand, cup of coffee in the other.  
Ashley POV-  
Woah. Liliana looked beautiful. Her extremely long and curly red hair was falling down her left shoulder, swirling to the bottom of her ribcage. She had done her makeup calmer than she had the day before simple black eyeliner lined her eyes and a deep oxblood lipstick still accompanied her her round, lush lips. She had kept the rest of her outfit pretty simple. A My Chemical Romance band tee (it featured black, white, and knives.) black ripped skinny jeans, and unlike the dirty converse she had sported yesterday, today she had red plaid Doc Martin boots. In one hand she held a ruby red apple. In the second hand she help what looked like a cup of coffee.  
“Hi Liliana!” Jake yelled from where they stood. She looked up surprised and waved back. Her eyes found mine and I felt myself smiling.  
As we approached the table to set our stuff down before getting breakfast Liliana stood up and gave each of us a hug.  
“How’ve you been?” CC asked curiously.  
“I’ve been good.” she smiled  
“So,” Our manager Jon started, “What got you interested in music?” She looked deep in thought for a few moments, before she took a swig of her coffee and started speaking:  
“I had been born into a fairly well known family. We lived in a large flat in London- my mother, father, two older brothers, and myself-my father was a CEO of a fairly large company and raised us around money and the media. My father’s actually quite old fashioned and could be considered a bit on a misogynist. Eventually, I a began to see the error of his ways. He was very big into “kids are kids. They are not aloud to have opinions.” So eventually I just started to do everything I could to rebel against him. Music seemed like a good idea so my friends and myself got to together and formed a band that just later evolved into my passion.” She smiled and took a bite of her apple. God, was she pretty.  
We made mindless small talk the rest of breakfast. I did learn things about Liliana though. She prefers to go by Lili (it was Lily. But, her father had picked her spelling and she prefered to spell it Lili) Her favorite band was My Chemical Romance. She was very big into reading (her favorite author was a tie between Ellen Hopkins and Caitlin Moran) We started talking about what would be a good idea to do today. Finally, we decided on just walking around downtown and talking and eating.  
Lili POV-  
I’m so excited that we decided to do something simple today. I had spent what felt like sixteen hours trying to decide what to wear.  
~flash back~

I rolled over facing another queen sized bed across from me and a nightstand that held a clock, my glasses, and a bottle of pills and a box with...my… “special friend” I checked the time. “7:15!” I exclaimed quietly. It’s like 1:30 PM is England! I get up and head to the shower. I waited until the shower heated up before getting in. I started some music as I got out my makeup and plugged it into my speaker. “Reincarnate” by Motionless In White was the first song that came up.  
I whisper-screamed along to it as I got into the shower. I shampooed my hair and washed it out, before and conditioner right as “Hang ‘Em High” by My Chemical Romance came on (ironically one of my favorite songs) I covered myself in a soft pumpkin spice bodywash before washing out my conditioner and exiting the shower.  
I first then worked on my hair. I dried it until it was flawless and then tamed my natural curls with a brush and straightening iron before recreating a little less “crazy” curls with another iron.  
I took forever to do my base makeup. I wanted everything to be perfect. I started out with just plain black eyeliner. It seemed simple enough and I wouldn’t have to worry about what kind of problems I would have with it. Then I added my classic oxblood lipstick.  
Getting dressed proved to be a challenge as well. I wanted to impress but not look like I was trying too hard. As I looked through my clothes it hit me: all I packed was two simple dresses a couple of skirts, ripped legging skinny jeans and band tees. I thought about maybe going with a nice dress or skirt but I just settled for ripped skinny jeans, one of my favorite band tee shirts and one of my pairs of Doc Martins.  
It was only 9:15 when I got to the lobby so I took my book out of purse, grabbed an apple and a cup of black coffee and started to read.  
~flashback end~

So here I was now. In the back of a taxi with Black Veil Brides. The driver was just going to take us down to downtown and we were going to walk around eat and shop and do whatever we pleased.  
Jon left for a meeting after about thirty minutes. He caught another taxi right when we got out of the first one. I was in the middle and as I slouched out of the car Ashley reached his hand out and helped onto the curb- holy shit is he attractive. I mean he’s so cute and he’s nice and funny and surprisingly shy.  
Ashley POV-  
I could have sworn Lili was staring at me in the car. Of course she was also slightly squished. I could have slid over more (of course) but I wanted to be next to her. She was warm. And she smelled good. I helped her out of the car as she slid out and I could have sworn that when she touched my hand it put a shock through my body and left undeniably warm on a surprisingly cool day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best I know. I thought about making it longer but I really liked the ending.  
> xox  
> -C
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/love_will_be_our_last/set?id=141602520 (Lili)


	3. Sleeping Pills and Cellphone Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEK what I'm going to do for this chapter i.e. this will probably suck (but so have the first 2 chapters so I’m not really worried.) But I literally have no idea what do for this. So…  
> Stay Strong  
> xoxo  
> -C

_X_

Andy POV-  
After a nice morning of walking and joking around downtown we decided to stop at a little cafe for lunch. As we sat eating (Ashley sitting next to Lili) I noticed Ash staring at her, a confused look in his eye. It continued through lunch as we made small talk about different things other bands, books, food, our personal lives (although Lili was strangely silent about that one.) Finally, Ashley stood up, a concerned look on his face.  
“Lili,” he prompted, “can we talk… out side?” he asked, worry ringing in his tone. I shared a confused look with the guys. She looked up, also confused but agreed anyway. Ashley held open the door as they walked out and we watched as they walked- not far away- but out of sight.  
“What the fuck?” CC asked from his chair.  
“That was seriously weird…” Jinxx trailed off.  
“He didn’t even look like he was going to ask her out, in fact he looked a little worried.” I nodded along with the guys. Ashley rarely showed emotion if it wasn’t happiness.  
“I wonder what he’s so worried about.” I said, not really expecting anyone to have an answer. We sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime.  
“Damn!” CC exclaimed from the other side of table, “They’ve been gone for ten minutes already!”  
“Maybe they ditched us to go fuck?” Jinxx half joked.  
“It wouldn’t shock me,” Jake laughed.  
“Nope,” I laughed along with them, “ I can see them coming in now…” and I could. Ashley had his arm around Lili’s shoulders and she was leaning into him slightly. He seemed a little less worried now. But, I could tell something was bothering him.  
The second that they were aware that I could see them Lili pulled away and Ashley removed his shoulder. But, luckily for them, I was the only one who could see them walk in. All the guys turned when Ashley opened the door again. The little bell above the door tingling. They both sat back down and returned to their now slightly colder food.  
All the rest of the day us guys had tried to get Ashley to spit it out but he was being oddly silent about. Maybe because Lili was with us.  
Which reminds me. He was extremely protective of Lili. I mean extremely protective. If I guy gave her too weird of a look he was right by her side. They spent quite a lot of time talking- either ten feet in front of us or ten feet behind us. Which gave us guys a lot more time to talk about what could have been bothering him so much.  
“They seem a lot closer than they did last night.” Jake observed.  
“Yeah, but they still where pretty buddy-buddy last night. Especially for two people who had never met before.” Jinxx pointed out. I just sighed. I could tell something was still bothering him and so could the guys. I guess we would just have to wait until tonight to grill him on what happened.  
Ashley’s POV-

 

I knew the guys where going to want to know every single detail the second we got back to the room and I wanted to tell them what was bugging me… well, at least some of it. I sighed as we pulled back up to the hotel about eleven. After we walked around downtown we had hit Starbucks and spent the night laughing and the drunk guys stumbling around the park.  
When we walked back into the lobby Lili hugged each of us (although I think she hugged me the longest.)  
“Well,” She sighed, “My flight back to England leaved tomorrow,” I could feel my stomach plummet, “I’ll miss you guys, here.” She sighed again as she handed us little pieces of paper with her number on it.  
“What time does your flight leave?” Jinxx asked as we all hugged once more.  
“about 1 PM so I need to be there by eleven or so.” She smiled sadly.  
“Oh!” Ashley jumped in, “So we can all hang at breakfast tomorrow?” She smiled,  
“Definitely!” She laughed.  
“So nine tomorrow?” I asked, turning towards her.  
“Yep.”she smiled, “see you guys tomorrow.”  
“I’m walking you back up to your room again.” I informed her as I followed her up to her room again. I could hear the boys snickering behind me. 

~Time lapse to about midnight~  
third person- 

All three boys sat around the hotel room. A bottle of wine (and err… maybe two) sat around the group.  
“So Ash,” Jake prompted as all four sets of eyes turned back towards him, “What was going on with you and Lili?”  
“And are you dating now?” CC added in as the rest of the guys nodded along.  
“Umm… no we are not dating, and I was just worried about her, that’s all.” He blushed and looked away. He hadn’t made eye contact with a single one of them all night.  
“Ash, please.” Andy started, “You can tell us anything.” He smiled, hoping Ashley might loosen up a bit. He didn’t.  
“Maybe later, yeah? I just kinda need time to accept.” He smiled at them. the rest of the guys grudgingly agreed. They could live with that.  
“So why haven’t you asked her out though?” CC asked again.  
“She has a boyfriend.” Ashley mumbled sadly.  
“Really?” Andy eyed him.  
“Yes.”  
That changed the subject for the night. Jinxx Jake and CC went back to their room as Ashley and Andy went to bed.  
“She has a BOYFRIEND?” Andy questioned as he stared at Ashley. Remembering the scene he’d seen before they’d re-entered the cafe. He could tell Ashley was thinking about it too.  
“Yeah,” He sighed, “and about what you say early… I was just… comforting her. That’s all. Don’t make it more complicated, man.” Andy could tell he was lying but that was fine, he could get the rest of the truth later. 

Lili’s POV- 

I went to be more relieved than I had in days. Not only had I gotten a three days away from my horrible boyfriend- Eli I had gotten to meet one of the most amazing men I had ever met: Ashley Purdy. I could tell him things that I hadn’t been able to tell anyone else and even though I’d only known him for two days it felt as if I had known him a lifetime. It was so great that tonight I didn’t even need sleeping pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N kinda crappy kinda short. But I tried.  
> you can always vent to me,  
> -C


	4. Abusive Boys and Quiet Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili gets back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I kinda like this chapter. Damn.  
> stay strong l-/  
> Cece xx

Lili’s POV-  
I woke up at about seven AM. The smile on my face felt foreign as I stood up to get into the shower. I took a good look at myself in the mirror as I began to get undressed.  
“Huh…” I sighed as the smile on my face dripped off. My hands slowly went over my body. I cringed at each fat roll and shook at every bump. I sighed hands shaking as I got into the shower. I allowed the shower to pummel me into oblivion. Each strand of water hitting me and sliding off like I was waterproof.  
I tried not to think as I ran my fingers through my curly hair. My lone tattoo, a semi colon on my right wrist, was lost in my sea of curly hair. I conditioned and washed my body and stayed there for a few more minutes before exiting the shower.  
At first I started looking for a nice pair of skinny jeans and a tank top but then I figured that I was in for an eighteen hour flight- comfort was key. I just hoped Ashley and the guys wouldn’t mind.  
Still wanting to look good I threw on my plaid leggings, a white “amazing spider man” tank top and a black bomber jacket with a rib cage on the back. Seeing as it was still only about eight, and I wasn’t meeting the guys down stairs until nine I took the time to straighten my hair, straightened it came down to about my hips. I threw it up in a set of pigtails and started on my makeup- i.e. the usual. Black winged eyeliner and oxblood lipstick.  
Once I was semi satisfied I looked at the clock- eight thirty. I had time to kill. I sat down and made sure that I had everything. I did. but then I noticed there at the bottom of my suitcase: my “little friend.”  
“There’s time” I smiled to myself, “one or two won’t be noticable anyway.” I grabbed it and walked to my bathroom. 

Ashley's POV- 

 

Another day, another wake up at a completely unreasonable hour. Eight AM. I showered first- 8 AM was unreasonable anyway. I got out. Realized Andy had heard the water and gotten up and had proceeded to wake up the other guys. I got dressed really quickly Black jeans, boots, and a Guns N’ Roses shirt. The rest of guys took their time getting ready and we made it downstairs to Lili at about nine (just like we were supposed today.) Although oddly enough, Lili wasn’t down there yet. We all got our food at a table and we were still waiting. But soon enough Lili came down the stairs. Jinxx pointed her out to me. She looked beautifully comfortable. She had plaid leggings, a spider man tank top and a bomber jacket with a ribcage on the back. I smiled as she walked down the stairs. She smiled back at us as she went to the buffet and grabbed a cup of coffee (black) and an apple.  
“Hey.” She smiled as she sat down at our table- she sat down her suitcase and shed her carry on backpack. A smile adorned her oxblood lips.  
We made mindless small talk for the next hour or so until Lili looked at the time.  
“Oh!” she exclaimed, “I’ve got to get going.” We all sighed sadly and hugged her once more before she exited the door. But right before she let go of me I whispered in her ear: “Call me when you get off your flight- okay? I want to know you’re safe.” She laughed quietly but agreed anyway.  
I watched with sad eyes and she got into the taxi waiting outside and drove away- waving at us as she went and got smaller and smaller.  
Lili’s POV-

I was pretty sad to be leaving the guys already. I had tons of fun with them and now I had to go back home. To my band, my family, and my boyfriend. “To speak of the devil” I thought as my phone rang with a text message- Eli.  
Eli: Hey how was the trip? The apartment’s mess.  
Me: It was fun.  
Eli: You didn’t meet any guys- did you?  
Me: No, Ofcourse not!  
Eli: I don’t believe you slut.  
Me: Eli please  
Eli: No. How many guys did you fuck behind my back?  
Me: none.  
Eli: Whatever. We’ll discuss this when you’re home.

I sighed as I paid my cabbie and excited the cab. I grabbed my bags and headed into the airport.  
~X~ After the flight ~X~

I got of my plane as slowly as I possibly could. I wasn’t excited to see Eli.  
“Lil!” I heard as I looked up to see my lead guitarist- Mitch running up to me. He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me. I let out a short laugh and hugged him back. He could always improve my mood. Over Mitch’s shoulder I saw Eli. He looked extremely pissed off. but as Mitch set me back down his face changed. Of course, he wouldn’t want to look suspicious.  
“Hey baby.” He smiles as he hugged me, his fingertips purposefully digging into my back a little more than necessary.  
“Hi.” I (tried) to smile back as I noticed the small airport bookstore bag in his right hand.  
“Welp.” Mitch laughed, unaware of the awkward air that had settled between my boyfriend and myself, “I best get going. See you at practice tomorrow- right?”  
“Ofcourse.” I smiled as I hit him playfully on the arm. Eli lead me away and with one look back at Mitch I walked forwards towards my doom.  
Ashley’s POV-

I worried about Lili for the rest of the day. I didn’t trust her boyfriend. I mean- She didn’t really say much about him. And when she did she never really raved about him. She wasn’t ever “OMG my boyfriend brought me flowers and practice today!” or “He’s so sweet and caring especially when I’m sick.” All I really knew was that his name was Eli and that they lived together. That was it.  
My phone rang at an extremely irrational time- six am. I picked it up off the nightstand and silenced it to not wake up the other guys in the house. I looked at the caller ID. “Lili” it read. I picked it up faster than I had ever picked up a phone before.  
“Hello?” I asked quietly, trying not to wake anybody up.  
“Hey.” Lili responded, it seemed as though she was whispering.  
“What’s up?” I asked her.  
“Nothing much. It’s about eleven am here. I just wanted to let you know that I got off my flight.” I could hear the smile in her voice.  
“Good,” I told her, “I’m glad you’re safe.”  
“Yeah...:” She trailed off, the smile gone. Then I heard something in the background.  
“Lili? You ready?” The voice wasn’t sweet or loving. and it had a rough edge to it.  
“I’ll call you back.” She whispered.  
“Who are you talking too?” The voice demanded.  
“My brother.” I heard her lie, “I’ll be one sec.’  
“Bye.” She whispered.  
“Lili… wait….” I tried to figure out who it was. But she’d already hung up.  
Lili’s POV- 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Eli wasn’t supposed to hear me call Ashley. If he knew that I’d called a guy… and an attractive one at that, he’d never let me out of his sight until i was dragged away from him in a casket.  
I excited the handicap bathroom, trying to look innocent.  
“Your brother?” Eli growled.  
“Yeah.” I whispered. I knew he found out I was lying.  
“Why would you go into a bathroom just to call your brother?” He growled again. Pulling me into his side and wrapping his arm around my thigh- just enough to leave a bruise. He knew I was lying. I sighed, fuck. 

 

Ashley’s POV- 

 

I got up after the phone call. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep after that. I started making the coffee. The guys would kill me if they knew I was up and didn’t make any coffee. I wasn’t shocked to find the kitchen empty- but I was shocked to see Sammi (Jinxx’s girlfriend) saunter down the stairs about five minutes after I had started the coffee.  
“What was that phone call about?” She asked me. Their room was close. Sammi was a light sleeper. Of course she’d heard it all.  
“I’ll tell you about it when everyone’s up.” I told her. She rolled her eyes but complied. 

~x~ time lapse to about ten AM ~x~

We sat around with cups of coffee. I had just finished telling the guys (and Sammi) about my phone call with Lili.  
“That’s really weird.” Jake said after a moment of silence.  
“Who do you think it was?” CC asked from a chair. I shrugged.  
“You don’t think that it was her boyfriend?” Ashley questioned. I shrugged again. Like I knew. 

Lili’s POV- 

 

I headed out to band practice the next day. Luckily I lived fairly close to our studio and it was about a twenty minute walk. Which I was fine with- It got me away from Eli and I got to walk. My two favorite things. But, this walk wasn’t a peaceful as some of the other’s that I’d had. Paparazzi littered the streets.  
We had always been fairly famous her in England so paparazzi was usual here, but not usually this many.  
“Lili,” One of them asked, “What’s going on with you and Ashley Purdy?”  
“What?” I asked. He held up a picture and I knew exactly what was going on. Somebody must of gotten a picture of me and Ashley when he had his arm around me. That’s what they were all talking about.  
“I have a boyfriend.” I explained quickly. Trying to defuse the rumors.  
“Really?” asked another journalist, “What’s this bruise from?” She reached out to touch the bruise on my left arm. The only one I hadn’t covered. shit.  
“I feel.” I lied as I ran to my studio. I made it there in about the usual time, what with the running and the paparazzi.  
“Damn Lil.” Robin, our bassist asked me as I walked into our studio, “What’s with all the paparazzi?” I shrugged.  
“Let’s get to writing.” I smiled. 

~x~ time lapse to the end of the day ~x~

I sighed as I walked back to the apartment I shared with Eli. The picture of me and Ashley had circulated through the internet. I was getting tweeted about it and getting instagram comments. It seemed as though Ashley had a good attitude about it- what from his text. “Guess everyone thinks where dating… lol. love you babe.” I knew he was joking. We joked about it for a little while before I deleted the conversation. I’m already going to get shit from Eli about this. He didn’t need more ammo. I walked into my apartment. And well, I shouldn’t of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always here for you to vent too.  
> -Cece xx  
> Lili's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/love_will_be_our_last/set?id=141603355


	5. Fidelity Meet Fucking Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys! I feel like it’s been a while since I picked up this story (which is weird- it’s been 6 days, since I updated- at least since I started writing this.) I think I have an idea for this chapter. Hopefully. Also, the songs I am using as songs by Lili’s band will all be songs by female-fronted metalcore/hardcore bands. Mostly Picture Me Broken. Every song in this chapter is by Picture Me Broken.  
> Stay Strong l-/  
> Cece

Ashley’s POV-  
All day something seemed off. I didn’t know what it was, all I knew was that something felt different. I bring it up to the guys as we were walking down the street to our studio.  
“I agree,” Jake told me, “I can’t quite pin it- but something just feels off.” The guys nodded along. I heard Andy laugh, as I looked up I saw him, pointing to an issue of “Goth Girl weekly” a shitty “Rock Music” magazine mostly dedicated to who was dating who, just with an alternative flair. But, what Andy was laughing about being the cover. It featured a picture and Lili and myself- the same one that had been circulating through the internet. I laughed with him. I had a good attitude about how the entire world seemed to think we’re dating. It’s actually pretty entertaining. Lili seemed to have a good attitude about the whole situation too.  
We had a good day at the studio- writing and talking and laughing and… drinking. All in all it was a regular day. Soon though, my phone starting blowing up with notifications. So did the guys. It was all something along the lines of “did you see what @LiliFMF posted?” “Have any of you talked to @LiliFMF?” eventually I decided to take a look at what the whole world was freaking out about. First though, I got a text from Lili. I read it aloud to the guys as I skimmed it.  
Lili: Hey before you go freaking out about what’s on twitter- I’m okay. Tell the guys too.  
This got all of us really curious, so of course I had to start looking at whatever was on this app. CC got the app opened and saw the tweet first.  
“Hmm.” He mumbled, “I wonder if she’s okay?” He did seem slightly worried.  
“She seemed like she’s fine. At least when she texted Ash.” Jinxx responded, before CC turned his phone and passed it to Jinxx to see what had happened. His lips formed a simple “O” shape before he passed the phone to me. I looked down. Lili had retweeted something from her band- @Fidelitymeetsfreedom. It reads:  
“Shit Happens guys. Very sorry to announce that our lovely @LiliFMF is stuck in the hospital. Wish you well, Lils.”  
“I wonder what happened?” I asked the guys. They all looked at me with worried faces.  
“I wonder…” CC muttered, “Do you think this could have anything to do with the phone call we heard earlier? Like do you think it was really her boyfriend?” The possibility struck us all. Worried filled my heart. I picked up the phone, “I’m going to call her.” I decided.  
“That’s probably the best idea,” Andy agreed, “but if she’s in the hospital she won’t have her phone. You might get one of her family members or another of her band mates. We haven’t meet them. It might be weird.” I sighed, “If anything, we can just say we’re worried friends.”  
I picked up my phone, before quickly dialing her number (not that I have it memorized or anything) I put the phone on speaker so that we all could hear it. It rang for a couple of minutes before it put us straight to voicemail.  
“Hello It’s Liliana Luna and you’ve reached my voicemail. Sorry. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks.” I frowned along with the guys, “Please leave a message after the beep.” The animatronic voice of rejection rang as I waited (until after the beep.)  
“Hey Lili, it’s Ashley and the guys we just wanted to make sure you were all right. Call us back please, bye.” Short and simple. This way, is somebody else answered her phone, then they would know who we were.  
We went to lunch after that, just stopping at a sandwich right next door. The owners were a very nice British couple and usually gave us a discounted price. We went in we waved to Gertie, the wife, and sat down as she began to make our sandwiches. Once she was done, she came over to where we were sitting and set them down in front of us- she knew exactly what we liked.  
“So,” She asked as she plopped down at the head of the table, it wasn’t unlike her to join us for meals. “I heard, Ashley, that you were dating Liliana Luna?” She looked at me, not judging me or anything- in fact she looked kind of excited.  
“No,” I laughed along with the guys, “We’re just friends- I haven’t even known her that long.”  
“Oh,” Gertie sighed, “She’s a very nice lady, I used to teach her.” We all looked up in shock, “What?” I asked.  
“Yes, I used to be a high school teacher in London, I taught her for all four years of her high school careers. She’s a very nice girl, a very talented writer. I’m not surprised she has gotten so far.” She seemed to be smiling at the memories, “we'll, girlfriend or not, you boys take care of her- you hear me?” She asked us in a strict tone. We nodded. At this point we were doing so we threw away our trash, thanked Gertie again, and headed back to our studio.  
“Do you think we should try calling her again?” Jake asked when we made it back into the studio.  
“Yeah.” I nodded. I dialed the number again and waited for it to send us back to voicemail. Except this time, it sent us right to someone.  
“Hello?” A male voice answered, not the one we heard yesterday though. This one was more cheerful and seemed happier.  
“Hi…” I trailed off awkwardly, “this is Ashley Purdy. I was calling to check up on Lili?” He seemed more friendly than the last guy, but I didn’t want to test that.  
“Oh hi!,” He laughed, “I’m Mitch- one of FMF’s guitarists- Lili told me about you guys. Ummm… she’s doing pretty good right now, I mean- she’s sleeping right now. But when she wakes up I’ll have her call you.” This guy practically had a smile coming through the fucking phone.  
“Thanks!” and after exchanging goodbyes, we hung up.  
“It was interesting to finally meet somebody else in FMF.” Jake laughed when I hung up the phone.  
“Yeah.” I agreed, just as our manager Jon walked in.  
“Hey guys!” He smiled, “Great news. That band with your new friend- Fidelity Meets Freedom? Once Lili heals completely they’re heading out on tour. Their manager wants to know if you guys had any interest in being their supporting band?” A “WOOOO” went through the room. It seemed like years since our last tour.  
“So is that a yes?” Jon laughed. We nodded.  
“Have any of you ever actually listen to a song by Lili’s band?” Jon asked, and the room went silent, as we a realized that none of us have ever really sat down and listened to a Fidelity Meets Freedom song. I shook my head no, as did the guys.  
“Well, that’s cheek one out!” Jon suggested, “It’d be hard to tour with them if you have no idea what kind of of music they even play!”  
“We know they play metalcore-” Andy started before Jon hushed him. He picked up the laptop he’d been carrying and opened it. Quickly pulling up Youtube. Into the search bar he typed “Fidelity Meets Freedom” The first suggestion to come up was a song called “Dearest I’m so Sorry.” Jon lingered over it with the mouse with a look that said “this one?” We nodded. I knew Lili’s speaking voice, so as the video began to buffer, I was expecting the voice of a sweet girl- like Lili’s personality and some softer beats THAT’S what I was expecting. That’s not what I got.  
The song started out with some drum and then went into an awesome guitar solo. Then Lili started to sing. Her voice is nothing like I had ever expected from her. It was a perfect pitch and extremely strong- like whoa.  
“A little less innocence/ his morals aren’t so well defined/ you’re here again/the rush begins/ a line of joy and suicide/I can’t find the words to say this/I’m running out patience.” It was beautiful. Then, she fell into the chorus. “Dearest I’m so sorry you’re disturbed/ you know I hang on every word/ with each breath I think I’ve learned/ Careful you might get burned.” I looked at the the guys- including Jon. They all looked as shocked as I felt. They where not only extremely impressive- but damn could she sing. “Tears tug at the corners of my eyes/ I won’t let them go this time/ You’re here again/ the rush begins/ a line of joy and suicide/ I can’t find the words to say this/ I’m running out of patience.” She screamed the last line. Like no joke, she fucking screamed. Here was a young girl who could scream. That’s not something you see everyday. “Dearest I’m sorry you’re disturbed/ you know I hang on every word/ with each breath I think i’ve learned/ Careful you might get burned.” Suddenly, it launched into a very death metal-esque guitar and drum part. “Let’s go!” Lili screamed, “Dearest I’m sorry/ But this is not working/ holding on to, what I fight for/ bleeding for you/ A face to die for/ Dearest I’m so sorry you’re disturbed/ you know I hang on every word/ With each breath you take I think I’ve learned/ careful you might get burned.”  
As the song ended I looked at the guys and shock. I didn’t know what I was expecting. But it wasn’t this. Holy shit though, she was good. Everything about how she sang, from the girly spins and twists to the hardcore screaming, her voice was a force to be reckoned with.  
“You guys are really going to have to step up the game to play with the.” John informed us jokingly- although we knew it wasn’t a joke. They were good. It wasn’t a shock that they were so famous in England, and the more I thought about it, the more I began to see their merch and fans of them everywhere. Maybe they were bigger in the U.S. then I thought. 

~X~ 

We had been home about half an hour, which was about thirty minutes I had spent listening to Lili’s band with the guys. We sat around and watched music video after music video and live performance after live performance. We knew we’d really have to step up our “live show game” for this. They didn’t use a lot of lights or pyro, but they had a stage presences. We found the guys we had been talking to on the phone- Mitch. He was fairly tall and pale, with spiky blue hair and cinnamon roll brown eyes.  
“We should watch on of their interviews.” CC suggested, once we had heard what felt like every song they’d ever written.  
“Yeah… okay.” We agreed, not a single one of us wanted to admit how excited we really where about this. Quietly we typed into the search bar “Fidelity Meets Freedom interview.” We clicked the first one that popped up.  
“Hello!” The announcer started, some British guy I’d never seen before, “We are here with Fidelity Meets Freedom!” pause for cheers. The guy swooped his hand sideways and the camera turned to all four members of Fidelity Meets Freedom. Their drummer was tan, tall, and muscular his brown hair just slightly swayed in front of his eyes. He wore black skinny jeans and a Metallica muscle tee.  
Next was their bassist- he was a bit shorter, but tall none the less. His hair was a deep black, probably dyed, with purple streaks. He was really working those skinny jeans and faded Union Jack tee. Mitch was next, still with the jeans thing, and a teeshirt with some weird monster on it.  
Lili walked out in the middle of them. Flawless as always. She had black skinnies on that laced up the side, knee high platform boots, and a awesome tank top that read “Rock and Roll stole my soul” with a upside down cross.  
They sat down on the couch next to the man, once they had shook hands. The crowd was still screaming, and screaming and screaming and until Lili a hand up. They went silent.  
“Hello! I’m Tip and I’m here with our number one rock band of the year- Fidelity Meets Freedom!”Cheers, “How are you guys doing after the new album?”  
“Pretty good.” Mitch spoke up, it was hard, but now we’re getting ready to go on tour. Tip nodded.  
“Well, for those out there who don’t know- would you introduce yourselves and maybe give us a quick overview of you last album?” They nodded. They guy (I had assumed) was the drummer spoke first:  
“Hi! I’m Xavier and I’m the drummer of Fidelity Meets Freedom.” Next was the guy I know knew was the bassist.  
“Hello, I’m Robin and I’m the bassist of Fidelity Meets Freedom.” Charming smile. Mitch went next.  
“What’s up? I’m Mitch and I’m the guitarist for Fidelity Meets Freedom.” a girl screamed. Laughs went up.  
“Hey,” Lili smiled at the crowd, “I’m Lili and I’m the lead singer and songwriter for Fidelity Meets Freedom.” The crowd cheered. Had I not been with the guys I probably would have too. 

~X~  
I laughed with the guys as we watched the remainder of the interview. Not only where they funny, but they had just released an album about a week after we met Lili called “13 Lives” Which was an awesome concept album that told the story of thirteen children that each had something that had resulted in their death- suicide, drunk driving, starvation, you name it. It was very interesting to hear Lili talk in a musical way about how she treated her fans and what they meant to her. It had never failed to shock me how impressive she was. And it never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The bolded parts are the screaming parts btw.  
> you can always vent to me,  
> Cece x  
> Lili's Outfit in the music video: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=148133736


	6. Strike One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call, some violence, and an injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m kinda scared for this chapter because I’m about to write the most graphic and scary scene I have ever attempted (I have never written a scene with blood or gore, especially not one of domestic abuse or violence.) so I’m just going to warm you know THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES (That will be horrible written) but if you have issues with domestic violence please do not read this chapter. (I will summarize it for you) I love you.   
> Stay strong,  
> Cece |-/

Lili’s POV- 

I quietly crept into the apartment. Mistake one. Hoping the Eli wasn’t quite home yet. Not with my luck. Eli stood there in the middle of the room. Angry face. Pacing feet. Muttering under his breath.   
“Hi baby.” I whispered quietly, he looked up, a crazed anger blazed in his eyes. I stepped back. Mistake two. He pushed me up against the wall and I felt his hot breath on my cheek, in my ear.   
“You slut!” He yelled at me. Pushing me dangerously close to the door, “I knew I couldn’t leave you alone!” He slapped me. Hard. I felt a fire burn in my cheeks. He’d done this before, I was used to it. The abuse, the pain. I was so used to everything he did to me. Today it was different. I had just gotten off a plane from meeting the nicest people I had ever meet. The only men (besides my band members) who had treated me truly human. I didn’t deserve this anymore.   
I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “No.” I said as I squeezed his hand. Mistake three. He pushed his knee up between my legs, I had lost the ability to move. He used his free hand to wrap around my throat. “Drop it.” He growled. I stopped squeezing his hand but I held on for a little bit longer.   
“NOW!” he yelled as I lost access to my throat. I complied this time, “you little bitch,” He growled into my ear as he slowly released my throat, “you thought you could fool me? I knew you’d hook up with at least one person while you were out in America.” I shook my head no.   
“We didn’t hook up, I swear.” I pleaded against his sweaty body, wanting freedom.   
“Really?” He asked me sarcastically, cocking his head to one side like a little schoolgirl, “the entire world seems to think that you are…” the smooth transition of his voice from sarcastic to a low, terrifying growl was terrifying.   
I shook my head. Scared for my life. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die.   
“We didn’t,” I pleaded with him, “We’re just friends- I swear.” I dissolved into sobs at this point. “So much for being strong.” I mutter to myself as the last of my courage echos through the choked back tears that welled up in my throat and eyes.   
“I can’t do this. I’m done dating a...a… slut.” He slurred as he dropped me to the ground. I feel to my knees sobs echoing through my chest as I struggled for breath. My lungs where tight and felt like they were filled with water as shock on the ground. Eli kicked me in the stomach once more for good measure as he stormed out the door. The wood hit me in the back of the knee hard as he swung the door open. Maybe on purpose maybe not, and the answer- I realized- I would never know. I stood up behind him, albeit shakily, and followed him out the door. I saw him cross the street across from the apartment. The red hand still flashed at the cross walk. I saw the car coming on.   
“ELI!” I yell but it’s of no use. I flinch the other way as they make impact on each other. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed 999 as fast as I possibly could.   
“999 what’s your emergency?” The automatic dispatcher's voice asked. I pondered how to word it for a minute. “Do I go for it?” I asked myself.   
“My… ex… boyfriend was hit by a car.” I told them, my voice was shaking a little. But a lot less than I would have thought. I may of felt bad but some part of me felt okay, part of me felt free.   
The police arrived very quickly along with the ambulance. I was questioned about the bruises on my face and Eli. I was honest about everything involving what had happened, mostly.   
“We had gotten in an argument,” I explained to the police in the back of the ambulance, “and he stormed out, by the time I got to him it was too late.” I thought that I should be crying, but I couldn’t bring the tears to my eyes. I’d wasted too many of my tears on Eli, I wasn’t going to wasted this ones too.   
I stayed the night in the hospital, caring for the few injuries I had. (Which turned out to be a black eye, two broken ribs, and a minor concussion.) My entire band came into see me as we tried to figure out what we were going to do with what was going to be our upcoming tour. Mitch finally decided it was best to call our manager and postpone it until I had fully healed. Robin sent out a tweet to all of our twitter followers to tell them that since I was in the hospital we would postpone our tour. As Mitch was talking to our manager he asked us a question none of us had pondered.   
“Who do you want to be your supporting band? When the time comes anyway.” We all thought about it. Honestly, known of us had really any idea who we wanted to be stuck with us for over four months. Xavier spoke up here, which was weird, he’s not really a man of many words.   
“What about that band Lili met whilst she was in America? People seemed to think that you guys would be a good couple- why couldn’t we tour with them too?” Try as I might I couldn’t help but make my face lit up- Black Veil Brides would be the perfect touring companions! I’m sure everyone would get along just fine.  
“That’d be great,” I said, I didn’t know if I was replying to Xavier or our manager but I loved the idea.   
“Okay,” Our manager laughed, “I’ll call Jon, then I’ll get back to you.”

~X~  
I sighed and hit my head against a couch. We had been waiting for Lili to call us back for over an hour. I looked back down at the Chinese take out I had gotten with the guys. We were all getting so impatient. Suddenly, my phone began to ring and ring and ring.   
I picked it up faster than I had ever picked up a phone before. I felt adrenaline pump through my body as I saw Lili’s name, I pushed “talk” a little harder than I probably should’ve.   
“Hello?” I small British accent asked as I was finally put through.   
“Hey Lili!” I laughed.   
“Ashley,” She laughed, “How are you?” I rolled my eyes, I wasn’t the one who should be asking these questions.   
“I’m fine,” I sighed, “How are YOU?” She was silently for a couple of minutes and all us guys shared a look.   
“I’ve been better, but I’m good.” She sighed.   
“What happened?” I asked, getting straight to the point. I heard some whispering on the other line. Lili gulped.   
“Oh, umm my uh, ex, boyfriend got hit by a car and uh yeah.” She slightly whispered. I shared a look with the guys. Ex boyfriend from the past or like the ex-boyfriend we’d heard her talking to early?   
“Are you okay? Aren’t you in the hospital too?” I asked her. The line was quiet for a couple of minutes, I could tell she was pondering her answer.   
“Oh um yeah I have a black eye and like two broken ribs, and a minor concussion but other than that I’m fine.” She replied, shockingly enough she didn’t seem awkward or anything, infact, it didn’t even seem to bother her. I decided to ask the one thing we had all been wondering.   
“Um the boyfriend you’re talking about… is he the one you were talking with on the phone at the airport?” The guys all shot me weird looks. Like they couldn’t believe I was brave enough to actually ask Lili who she was talking too honestly, I couldn’t even believe that I was asking Lili this so straight up, it wasn’t like me, but here I was.   
“Um the one you heard me talking to at the airport, we broke up, obviously.” She told us, albeit awkwardly, but for obvious reason. This was an awkward conversation. We chatted for a bit more, trying to clear the awkward air. Finally Lili said.   
“Um it’s like two AM here I should probably get to sleep.” I blushed along with the guys, I didn’t realize how late it was there, or how long we’d been talking. v  
“Okay yeah,” I told her, “I’ll talk to you later?” I could practically feel her smile through the phone, “Of course.” She responded. I loved the way she spoke, the way her voice bounced on each syllable.   
That was strike one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this horrible, horrible, chapter. It's been a long time since I've uploaded because it was really really hard to write this chapter and I didn't know where I wanted it to go (which is why it is so bad) but after this I will hopefully get back to uploading on Thursdays at 10:30/11:00 Mountain time soon!


	7. This shouldn't even count as a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, some stuff happens it's boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> It’s been like sixteen years since my last update, but you see I’ve been super busy with school and stories that aren’t fanfiction so yeah.   
> If (for some odd reason) you’re still reading this thing. I applaud you. I really do. Because this story is a piece of shit. So thanks. And if you didn’t read the last chapter a basic rundown was: Eli (Lili’s boyfriend) kept beating her (which was normal to her) and she tried to stop it and he stormed out and got run over by a bus.   
> So yeah. That happened.   
> Stay Strong,   
> CeCe |-/

POV Lili-  
After countless days in the hospital, countless days of medication and nurses checking on on me every six minutes I was allowed to leave. I got back to my apartment I had once shared with Eli, we had broken up (obviously) and one of his family members had picked up all of his stuff. As I walked into, what was now my, practically empty apartment the very first thing I did was start packing for the tour. We had finally found our new date. It was to start November eighteenth. In four days. We’d be starting her and the guys of Black Veil Brides would be her in about two days. I was super excited to see all the guys again, and to introduce them to my band.   
Although I was excited, I was worried. What if we didn’t get along? What if the guys aren’t as nice as I remember them? I tried to shake of the bad thoughts as I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. It was so weird to see the flat so clean- usually Eli would’ve thrown his stuff all over the floor, leaving a huge mess for me to clean up. Yet, here I was, in a flat I shared with… myself? The concept was foreign. I’ve never actually lived alone before.  
I quickly made up a cup of tea and headed to my living room. Flopping onto the couch I picked up the television remote and began to click around. I finally ended up on Cartoon Network, an old rerun of “Total Drama Island” was playing. I remembered this show. I used to love it. I kept it on, getting sucked into the brainless drama for kids. Soon enough I fell asleep.  
I woke up to some random show playing, my teacup leaning against me. I checked my phone, as small grin crossed my face as I realized it was a text from Ashley.  
Ashley: Only one more day until I can see you again! :)   
Me: Yep!! Can’t wait to see you guys again. 

I set down my phone and pulled the blanket off of me. Turning off the television I turned around to go shower. I stepped foot inside my bathroom for the first time in what seemed to be way too long. I turned on the hot water and let it steam up the mirror as I underdressed. I let my mind wander as I washed my hair; the soapy suds washed down my back and swirled into the drain.   
After what was a long overdue shower I stood in my bathroom and got ready to start packing. “I’m such a procrastinator” I sighed to myself as I began to throw clothes into my suitcase. Singing to myself I picked out all of my clothes.   
~fast forward to when bvb gets off the plane.~  
Ashley POV-  
I slowly managed to drag myself off of the plane. It was about noon, and I had gotten a text from Lili. I opened it and read it aloud to the guys.  
Lili: Hey- we’ll meet you guys are the terminal, and if you’re not too tired we can hit a pub or something?  
Me: Sure, that’d be great. I’ll see you soon. 

Jake was the first one to spot them. He yelled and pointed as we all looked up. Four people looked back up at us. The one I noticed was Xavier. He was tall and tan, with caramel hair the swooped just under his eyes. Next to him was the Robin who was shorter, yet had just as much presence. His deep black hair almost reached his shoulders, and you could see where is purple streaks were fading out. I noticed Mitch next, his hair was blue and had been arranged in a mohawk type of thing.   
I saw Lili and had to keep myself from staring. She was shorter than the guys, by a lot. But she had an aura that commanded some kind of respect. She wore a tank top that was laced up the sides in a corset like fashion with a black skater skirt. Her shoes were a pair of black Doc Martens. She had her regular makeup on- black eyeliner with a smokey eye and deep red lips. Her long red hair reached until the edge of her ribcage.   
As soon as we made eye contact she ran at me. Jumping into my arms. I staggered back as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt a paparazzi camera flash. I laughed  
“Did you miss me?” I questioned. I felt her laugh echo against me. I set her down and she looked at me and smiled.   
“Well then.” CC jokingly sighed at Lili. She laughed again before enveloping each of the guys in a hug. After a quick introduction to the other members of the band Mitch questioned us: “There’s a pretty good restaurant up the street if you guys want lunch.” We nodded, none of us had bothered to eat before we got on the plane.   
~fast forward to after they got back to the hotel.~

Andy POV-

We had a great afternoon with Fidelity Meets Freedom. They lead us around for a little while before dropping us back of at her hotel. I snuggled into bed, but I couldn’t get my mind off of Lili. Eventually, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad. Don't hit me.   
> Here's the songs I listened to whilst writing:  
> black cat- mayday parade  
> knives and pens- black veil brides  
> white noise- pvris  
> you be the anchor- mayday parade  
> Rebel grrrl- bikini kill  
> Lost in Stereo- All Time Low  
> Strawberry gashes- Jack Off Jill  
> Beautiful Remains- Black Veil Brides  
> To The End- My Chemical Romance  
> Fairly Local- Twenty One Pilots  
> Spectrum- Boyinaband   
> bye,  
> CeCe (xe/xir)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that you review, add kudos, and bookmark!  
> Tumblr: princessgerxrd (bestgerards.co.vu) - main blog  
> quotev: quotev.com/itsdettosupertite  
> twitter: twitter.com/user/itsdettospertite- personal twitter.com/user/clbandoffical- band  
> youtube: youtube.com/fidelitymeetsfreedom- personal youtube.com/centimentallullabies- band


End file.
